Gifted Touch
by Thaurlomwen
Summary: Hermione finds a job, romance and most importantly, herself. *LAST CHAPTER UP* *FINISHED*
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER  
  
  
  
A few of my reviewers have requested that I put in a disclaimer and since I couldn't fit it into my summary, I have decided to put this little tid-bit in because I don't have to money to pay for a lawsuit. So here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the people, places or things that were thought up in J.K Rowling's brilliant mind. I also make references to other people, places, and things that occur in other movies, books, and even things that my friends came up with in their own "brilliant" minds.  
  
I hope that all of you who wanted a disclaimer are happy now. I only live for my reviews and if I don't keep my reviewers happy, then I don't get reviews. So keep them coming.  
  
~ Thaurlomwen 


	2. The Interview

Gifted Touch 

It was a cold, dreary day in London, especially for summertime. Normally it was at least warm, even if it was dreary. Twenty two year old Hermione Granger hugged her light jacket closer to her, shivering. _I must be going crazy. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that one day I would be going to Draco Malfoy for an interview for a job._ Thinking this to herself, Hermione straightened her skirt in a paranoid manner and walked up the large stone steps leading to Malfoy Inc. Surprisingly enough, Malfoy Incorporated was a muggle software company. She wasn't quite sure what the software was for, but she doubted it would matter seeing as the job she was applying for was secretarial. As Hermione stood before the great iron doors, she took another moment to calm herself. _Okay, calm down. Even Malfoy wouldn't base the interview on old school squabbles. Would he? _She certainly hoped not.

She strode confidently up to the waiting room and sat down amongst the other waiting interviewees. "Granger, Hermione." A very feminine voice called from within the depths of the office. Hermione took a calming breath and walked into the outer office. A tall blonde woman stood waiting there with a clipboard in her hands.

"Ms. Granger?" she inquired, looking at Hermione questioningly.

Hermione nodded and shook the offered hand.

"I'm Babette Stevens, Mr. Malfoy's current secretary. If you're ready, Mr. Malfoy is ready for you."

Hermione took one more deep breath and nodded her head again.

As soon as Babette had closed the door behind her, Hermione came face to face with a very amused looking Draco Malfoy. She was taken completely by surprise when all traces of amusement left his handsome face and he held out his hand.

"Hello Ms. Granger, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hermione could only blink at him. This was not what she had expected.

"Ms. Granger?" he asked, hand still extended.

Hermione shook off her surprise. "Terribly sorry Mr. Malfoy. Please, call me Hermione."

Draco smiled at her, an actual smile, not a smirk, and she couldn't help but find herself smiling back.

"Please, sit down." She did so. "Now, Hermione. Why would you make a good secretary?"

Hermione took a moment to ponder her answer. "Well," she replied, "I'm well organized and I don't believe in work being left undone. I get along well with others and do my best to please my employer and my fellow employees. I don't mind running small errands such as coffee runs or even dry cleaning," Draco smirked at this but didn't interrupt her, "However, I'm not easily intimidated and I think, in fact I know, that I could be an asset to you and your company." She started breathing again, realizing that she had said it all in one big rush. That smile really did make his features lighten quite a bit.

Suddenly he spoke. "I wouldn't have expected any less from you Hermione. You haven't changed a bit," he stated, eyeing her form under her tight fitting suit. _Well, maybe just a little._ He thought to himself. He shook himself mentally and looked back at her eyes. Her Hershey's Kisses colored eyes. Again he shook himself. Back to business. "You've got the job Hermione."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Actually if you want to know the truth, you had the job as soon as I saw your name on the application, but I had to go through standard procedure. Just in case."

Again, she just blinked at him. Finally the news sunk in and she jumped out of her chair. She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh! Thank you Draco!" She suddenly realized exactly what she was doing; made aware of all the places their bodies were touching. "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Ummm... when do I start?"

Draco smirked; there was the Draco she remembered. "You start Monday at eight. Don't be late.


	3. Home Again

_**Gifted Touch**_

Walking into her apartment, Hermione collapsed onto her couch. Flicking up one leg, her left pump went flying across the room behind her, narrowly missing the figure walking through the doorway.

"Geez Hermione. You could take an eye out with one of those things," a voice said behind her.

"Hello Harry," she replied without opening her eyes.

"Seriously sweety, these things are four inches high."

"Well they make me feel taller," she rebutted, "Without them I'm only 5' 4"."

Harry smiled. "Well you're lucky. You're all legs."

Hermione gave a very unfeminine snort as he moved her legs off the couch so that he could sit down.

"How'd the interview with Malfoy go?" he asked, massaging her calves lightly with his fingers.

"I got the job," she mumbled.

"Well, that's fantastic! You, however, don't seem incredibly excited."

Hermione sighed. "I spent seven years being tortured by him and that was only when we walked into each other in the halls or when we had the same classes. Now I work for the man," she ran her hands over her face, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Harry gathered his forlorn friend into his arms, her wild hair finally breaking out of its constraining bun at the back of her head. "Not to worry 'Mione. I'll be here for you no matter what." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Harry. You're the best friend a girl could have."


	4. Mixing Business with Pleasure

Gifted Touch 

Walking up the now familiar hallway to Draco's office, Hermione smoothed her blazer and mentally calmed herself. _Everything will be fine. He won't berate you like in school. He's a professional and you're his employee. He won't dare._

"All right Hermione," Draco stated, stopping next to a desk in front of his office door, "this is your desk. You should have basically everything you need. Stapler, telephone, Roll-O-Dex, post-it notes, pens, you name it. If you need anything else, the supply closet is right down the hall to your left. It shouldn't be too hard to find. There's a large sign on the door that says "Supply Closet". If you need me, I'll be in my office. Today you're just getting settled. Welcome to the team." He smiled and turned towards his door.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said to his retreating back.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, turning back to look at her.

She looked up at him.

"Call me Draco. It feels odd having you, of all people, calling me Mr. Malfoy." He smiled at her again and she couldn't help but feel like she was melting, just a tiny bit, on the inside.

Hermione sat at her desk adding a few personal touches to her workspace. Digging through her bag, her hand came in contact with cool metal. Pulling out the silver picture frame, Hermione glanced wistfully at the image it encased. It was a photograph taken by none other than Colin Creevey at graduation at the end of seventh year. Hermione stood between Ron and Harry, all in their graduation robes, arms around one another. Sadly, she looked at the smiling face of Ron Weasley. God, how she missed him. However, now was not the time to reminisce and become upset. She couldn't show any sign of weakness, so she put on a brave face.

Draco sat, watching Hermione finger the frame lovingly. He wondered what the frame held that made that dreamy look appear upon her angelic face. He sighed and admitted it to himself. He had feelings for Hermione Granger. How could he not? Since the day she had punched him in the face during third year, he couldn't get her out of his head. Even when he started his own business and moved to the muggle world, her face always appeared when he let his mind wander. When he had received her application, he had been ecstatic. The only other person who had known about his infatuation had been his mother. When he told her that Hermione had applied she had warned him not to hire her just because he was "romantically inclined" towards her. Draco knew better than to hire a person because of his feelings. He had been even happier when he found that she was perfect for the job. Looking back through his window he noticed her wiping her eyes. Was she crying? Hermione placed the picture on her desk and she started to rummage through the drawers. Finding a pad of paper and a pen, she picked up the telephone, which must have been ringing. Taking a few quick notes, she pressed the hold button and pressed the buzzer.

"Draco," she sounded amused, "your mother is on line one."

Draco cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment before answering. "Thank you Hermione, carry on."

"Yes sir," she replied and clicked off.

Draco picked up the phone and pressed the 1 button. "Hello Mother."

"Hello Draco dear. I see you've found a new secretary, hmmm? Someone by the name Hermione Granger."

"How'd you know it was Hermione?" "Well, she answered the telephone by saying 'Hello, Malfoy Incorporated. Draco Malfoy's office, Hermione Granger speaking. How may I direct your call?' Isn't she the polite one? I thought you said you wouldn't hire her because of your little infatuation."

Draco rubbed his forehead, he loved his mother but she could cause quite a migraine if you weren't careful. "Mother, I hired her because she was right for the job, just like I knew she'd be."

"Right," there was a silence on the other line. "Why don't you invite her for lunch?"

"You know, that might just be a good idea. I'll talk to you later Mum. Goodbye."

There was a knock at the door just as he was hanging up the telephone. "Come in!" he called.

The door opened and Hermione stepped in, closing the door behind her. "How's your mother?" she asked, trying to hide the slightly amused smile creeping to her lips.

"Go on. I'm sure you talk to your mother plenty. Don't start laughing at me because she's concerned."

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Was there a reason you wanted to come into my office other than to make fun of me because my mum calls me at work?"

"Yes actually. Mr. Dennison called to let you know he had to cancel your lunch conference at Le Petite Bistro on account of a family emergency and he'll get back to you when he can reschedule."

Draco leaned back in his chair. Perfect. "Well," he stated, "I happen to have reservations for twelve o'clock and I hate to break them seeing how hard they are to get. Would you care to join me for lunch Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked shocked. They say a picture speaks a thousand words... he wished he had a camera. "Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Umm...certainly. I would love to join you for lunch."

He glanced at his watch. "It's ten of twelve now. Shall we go?"

"Fine. Let me just get my coat."


	5. The Conversation

Gifted Touch  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat, not really eating her Italian chicken and rice. It was her favorite, along with the restaurant. Gosh, she hadn't been there since before Ron. No, very inappropriate time to start thinking about Ron. It took her a moment to realize that Draco was looking at her. "What?" she asked bluntly. Draco grinned. "Penny for your thoughts." "Mmmm. I was just thinking that it's been a long time since I was here last. That's all." "I see," Draco smirked. Hermione cocked her head to one side. "Why do you always smirk?" she asked. It was a question she'd been wondering about since the day she had met him. "I don't smirk," he replied, "I grin smugly." Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Draco smiled a quirky little half smile that looked odd on his face, as though someone had ripped off their smile and glued it to him. "So, how have you been Hermione? Before the interview I hadn't talked to you since, when? Seventh year?" "It must be that long. I'm sure that we haven't spoken, to put it politely, for ages." Draco looked uncomfortable for a moment. Did he want to know how Potter and Weasley were? No doubt she was married to one of them by now. Either way he just had to know. "Umm. How are Po. Harry and Ron?" Hermione visibly flinched when he mentioned the names. He wondered if he should have just kept his mouth shut. "Well," she replied, "Harry is fine. I live with him now." Draco grimaced inwardly. "Oh." Hermione must have noticed his tone but she didn't comment about it. "Are the two of you. er. involved?" Hermione jerked up her head from where she had been again playing with her food. "Sorry, too personal. I'll just shut up now." He looked away in embarrassment, hoping that she didn't notice the blush that he could feel beginning to spread up his neck and over his cheeks. "No." Her reply stunned him and he turned back to look at her. "Well, we were for awhile after. well, you know how it is. Not everything works out the way you want it to." After what? Draco wondered to himself, deciding not to ask. He'd already asked one too many personal questions. He also couldn't help but notice that she hadn't said a word about Weasley.  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
What was it about this man that made her want to tell him everything about the whole Ron/Harry thing. He made her want to tell him everything about herself. About all of hers and Ron's and Harry's plots against him, how he had made her so upset that she wanted to cry, even though it wouldn't have affected her at all if they had been said by another person. Most of all, she wanted to tell him about all the wild scenarios she had dreamt up about how they would meet again, how everything would be different, and how they would fall madly in love, putting all their past issues behind them, knowing only their love for each other. That would be more than a little embarrassing. "What about you?" she asked suddenly. "Why the owner and manager of a muggle software company of all places?" There was that smug little smirk that she both hated, and loved. "Let's just say I had an awakening." Draco looked down at his watch. "Lunch hour is almost over. We should get going." He tossed down the money for the tip, along with the money for lunch. Helping her out of her chair, he held his arm out to Hermione. Looking at him quizzically, as though trying to find a particularly difficult piece to a puzzle, she took his arm and they walked out of the restaurant together. 


	6. Deep Water

Gifted Touch  
  
  
  
Hermione tossed her keys onto the desk next to the door. A heavenly aroma washed over her as she entered the living room. Mmmm. Harry is cooking again. It was always fantastic when Harry cooked. Since he was always between jobs, he just couldn't seem to decide what he wanted his profession to be he had taken night courses at a muggle culinary college and boy had they paid off. Hermione couldn't think of a better chef, not even her mother, and that was saying something. Harry still insisted that Joan Granger was the best cook he had ever dined from, then again he was always play flirting with her and playing up his compliments. It was an ongoing joke between the Grangers and Harry that if he had been thirty-two years older or Mrs. Granger thirty-two years younger, Harry would have stolen her away from Robert. Walking into the kitchen, she spotted Harry over the stove, stirring something with a. what was that thing called, she could never remember.oh yes, a whisk. To say the least, Hermione was not a very good cook, save grilled cheese and ready mad soup, and sometimes not even those. "What are you making?" she asked, peaking over his shoulder at something that looked very chocolaty and very good. "I," he replied, "am making you a congratulatory batch of fudge for your first successful day at work." He grinned and pecked her lightly on the cheek. "Speaking of which, how was your first day with our beloved Malfoy?" Hermione went to sit down at the kitchen table. "Mmmm. Harry, you know how much I love your fudge but it'll probably have to wait till tomorrow. I went out to lunch and had a ton of gilati (sp?) for dessert." Harry placed the pan on the counter to cool for a moment. "Who'd you go out to lunch out with?" She smiled slightly. "Draco," was her simple reply. Harry didn't look at all phased. "Where'd you go?" Her smile got a little wider, not by much, but slightly. "Le Petite Bistro." Now, Harry's brow furrowed. "But, you haven't been there since just before Ron." he let his sentence trail off, not wanting to wander into dangerous territory. Hermione's smile faded and she nodded. "I feel like I'm betraying him somehow. That was our place, our favorite place to eat when we went out. He proposed to me there." A tear trickled out of the corner of her eye and slid slowly down her cheek to finally fall off the tip of her chin to disappear somewhere on the floor. Harry walked over to the chair she was sitting in and kneeled down in front of her, hands placed lightly on her knees in a comforting way. "Don't feel that way Mione. Don't ever feel like you're betraying him. He would want you to get on with your life. He wouldn't want you to sit around and be miserable, wasting away during the best years of your life. You're only twenty two for gods sakes." Hermione inhaled loudly, trying not to let her sobs escape her. "I know he would want me to get on with life, but it's only been two years, not to mention the fact that he hated Draco and now I'm dining with the man he hated at our restaurant." More tears began cascading down her cheeks, unstoppable. "Mione, look at me." Hermione looked up slowly. "Mione, did you ever wonder why Ron didn't turn into a ghost when he died?" Hermione shook her head no. "It's because he had no unfinished business. He lived such a full life and you loved him so thoroughly that he had no reason to stick around. Also, do you remember when he gave you that necklace?" Hermione placed her shaking hand around the opal pendant that hung about her neck and nodded. "He gave you that because he knew he was in a dangerous line of work. He knew he wouldn't be around forever and he wanted you to remember that you will always be loved, forever, and as long as you have that around your neck, I hope you won't ever forget that." Hermione's sobs seemed to subside a bit. "I wish there was a way that I could talk to him again. Just once, I would like to ask him what heaven looks like, what it was like for him to die like that, if it hurt. The mediwizards said that he didn't feel any pain, but I'd like to know for myself. And. and I would ask him if he minded that I had feelings for Draco Malfoy." 


	7. An Invitation

Gifted Touch  
  
  
  
  
  
Needless to say, the next couple days were busy, but most of all, uncomfortable, at least for Hermione. She couldn't help but feel the growing feeling in the pit of her stomach. A quote that she had heard popped into her head every time she saw him. The quote was this: "I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if it's just for a second, that I've just crossed your mind." That one line would not stop running through her head. Whenever she had a moment, she would write it on whatever was closest. It was frustrating. She wished that he would just come up to her and do something. Anything.  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
This was it, he was going to do this. Draco Malfoy was going to ask Hermione Granger out to dinner, not for business or because he happened to have a reservation that had been canceled, but for a date. Here it goes, he thought. Straightening his tie, yes he wore a tie, he walked out of his office to Hermione's desk. She was quickly scribbling something down on a piece of paper, but she wasn't on the phone, odd. "Message for me?" he asked innocently. Hermione jerked her head up while simultaneously stuffing the paper into her pocket. "Umm, no. It's just a thought I had," she mumbled. "Ah. Well, here's a thought I had. I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night?" Hermione had a perfect deer in the headlights imitation. "Business meeting?" she asked. "No. For a date." He smiled again at her expression. "Umm. I don't know if I should. You see, I er. have a lot of work that I should catch up on." "Come on. All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl." Hermione blushed. "Well, I suppose I could fit you into my schedule." Draco did his quirky little half smile again. "Thank you Hermione. I will pick you up at eight o'clock. Could I please have your address so that I know where to pick you up from?" "Sure." Hermione scribbled down hers and Harry's address and handed it to him. "Well. I will see you tomorrow at eight. Goodnight Hermione." With that, he walked out the door. Little did he know that at that moment Hermione was thinking, Can dreams really come true? 


	8. Dreams Do Come True

Gifted Touch  
  
Saturday morning dawned clear and crisp. Hermione sat up in bed and stretched her arms out wide, welcoming the glorious morning. The weather hadn't been so nice since July, it now being August. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and sniffed, trying to decide whether the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen was waffles or pancakes. She shrugged. Either way breakfast would be fantastic she knew. Still in her pajamas, Hermione trundled down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Pancakes or waffles?" she asked hungrily. "Today is your lucky day 'Mione. Both." Hermione looked at him. "I could kiss you right now you know." "Don't mind if I do." Harry chortled and gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek. "Here you go. Eat up. You have a big day today." Hermione stared at him quizzically. "I do?" Harry gently rapped his knuckles against Hermione's skull. "Hello? Anybody home? I do believe you have a date with Draco tonight." As soon as he said this Hermione jumped up and ran for the stairs. "Where are you going?" Harry yelled up the stairs after her. The muffled reply was, "I have to start getting ready." Harry just shook his head and put breakfast in the refrigerator to be eaten later while simultaneously mumbling to himself, "Women."  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hermione! Won't you at least come down for lunch?" Harry yelled up the stairs, as he had been doing every fifteen minutes since 11:30 that morning. "But Hermes, you're going to need your strength for tonight." He chuckled as he heard her reply as she stomped down the stairs. "You sick and perverted person," she said, waggling her finger at him, "How dare you imply that I would do such a thing on the first date," she left off as she caught sight of his laughing face. "And just what is so funny?" "Harry continued to laugh as he answered. "You. How else was I supposed to get you down here to eat something." She just stood there, staring at him in an unbelieving manner. " I can't eat Harry. I'm too nervous. If I eat now the butterflies in my stomach will just toss it all back out again." She leaned her forehead against his chest. "What if he changes his mind and decides he doesn't like me?" she whispered. Harry took her by the shoulders and bent down so that he was facing her eye-to-eye. "Hermione. Hermione, look at me." She lifted her downcast eyes to meet his. "You are a fantastic person. You're fun to be around, loving, caring, and passionate. Why wouldn't he like you?" Her sad reply was, "I'm not very funny." Harry grinned wryly. "No, not usually but you have your moments." Offended, she looked up and noticed his smiling eyes once again. She smiled at him. "Thank you Harry." She looked down at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's already 3:30. That only gives me four and a half hours to get ready and I'm still in my pajamas!" For the third time that day she dashed frantically back up the stairs to get ready. 


	9. The Date Part I

Gifted Touch  
  
  
  
Hermione paced back and forth in her living room, waiting for Draco to come and pick her up. Harry watched her pace. Gosh, she was even making him nervous and all he had to do was open the door. The doorbell rang, making the both of them jump slightly. Hermione raced to the stop of the stairs. "Harry, after you answer the bell, call me down." Harry just nodded mutely. Walking to the door, he swung it open. Draco looked startled before quickly regaining his composure. "Hello Harry," he said, extending his hand, "It's been awhile." Harry grasped Draco's hand. "Indeed it has," he smiled, "Let me get Hermione." Draco watched Harry yell up the stairs for Hermione. His jaw dropped at the gorgeous creature standing before him. She stood there in a mid-thigh length black tea dress. "You," he stuttered, "look gorgeous beyond any words can tell." Hermione blushed furiously while taking his offered arm. "I'm not sure what time I'll be back," she said, looking back at Harry. "Don't worry Hermes, I won't wait up," he said with a secretive wink in Draco's direction. Hermione glowered at him but didn't comment. She didn't notice the playful grin emanating at the corners of Harry's mouth or the equally smug grin that Draco was returning.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It had been fifteen minutes since they had ordered their food and it still hadn't come. Hermione and Draco had been left to make pointless and idle small talk until it came, which they were attempting very (very) unsuccessfully. "You know Hermione," Draco said, startling her for there had been an awkward silence, "I brought you here in hopes to make a good impression, but it doesn't seem to be going very well." Hermione opened her mouth as if to stop him from saying that but Draco held up a hand. "Now Hermione, don't try and make me feel better because this is boring and you know it." Hermione nodded haltingly, "I suppose but don't feel bad, it's not your fault that the food takes forever." "I'm well aware but what do you say we go over to the carnival that we passed on the way here? You said you hadn't been to one since before Hogwarts and I've never been to one at all. Let's ditch this place and go have some fun." Hermione smiled jovially, lighting up her entire face in the process. "That would be fantastic!" she exclaimed. Draco hailed the waiter and told him that they were leaving. Without stopping to hear the waiter's protests, they gathered their things and headed for the door.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After riding every possible ride that they could and going on the rollercoaster twice (Draco couldn't get enough of it), the two of them sat down under a pavilion and ate fried dough and popcorn and drank soda. "So, how was that for your first carnival?" Hermione asked, taking a big bite of fried dough, getting powder all over her face in the process. Draco chuckled. "It's very fun indeed." Picking up a napkin, Draco gently moved her hair away from her face and wiped her lips. "Much better," he stated, "Although you looked very adorable with the powder still on your face." Hermione smiled at the complement, then jokingly asked, "And I'm not adorable without powder on my face? Now I know why I haven't been on a date for so long. I forgot the powder. I'll have to remember that next time." Draco sobered. "I hope that there won't be a next time, not with someone other than me anyway." The intensity of his gaze proved too much for Hermione and she looked down at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's already ten o'clock. The carnival is closing soon." Draco snapped out of whatever reverie he was in. "Well then, I suppose we'll just have to find another place to go for awhile." Smiling broadly, Hermione stood up and Draco draped his arm across her shoulders. As a reflex, she placed her arm around his waist and her head on her shoulder, surprised that she felt so comfortable doing so. She wasn't sure how her night could get much better.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Walking hand in hand along the beach, neither Hermione nor Draco could imagine having been happier. The moon was full and leaving a beautiful reflection on the slowly crashing waves on the shoreline. Draco laid a blanket down on the sand and they sat close to the waters edge. Hermione looked up at Draco sitting beside her. "Draco, when I first started working for you, which was two months ago if you can believe it, you said that you had been enlightened. What did you mean by that?" Draco turned to look at her upturned face, his face sobering just a little. Slowly, he began. "After we first graduated Hogwarts, my father fully intended to turn me over to Voldemort to become a Death Eater. Although I didn't mind being mean to others during school, whom I thought insignificant and below me, I could not bring myself to kill or hurt anyone. My father despised me for it because I had been on the Dark Lord's list for some time. I found myself thinking often of you, and how you were muggle born, yet you had graduated at the top of our class and had hundreds of owls from the ministry offering you a job. When I graduated, second in the class, I had no offers for jobs, and I suddenly realized why. First off, my father. He was known in the Ministry for threatening the other ministers and I'm sure they thought he had passed that on to his son. He did, of course, but it never stuck. Also, why would they want an employee who bullied other wizards for something as petty as birthright. I found myself disgusted at the person I had become. I told my father I was going to live as a muggle." Draco paused here, taking a deep breath. Hermione grasped his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, silently asking him to continue. He continued, " He disowned me. I believe he asked me where he had gone wrong and I remember asking him back where he had gone right. Since then I've been perfectly happy, living as a muggle. I've never even used magic unless in the most dire of situations and I haven't had any of those." He turned to look at Hermione. "And that's that." 


	10. The Date Part II

Gifted touch  
  
  
  
Hermione sat silently for a very long time, contemplating all that Draco had told her. "So you haven't used magic since you left Hogwarts?" It was a rather hard thing to believe. She had been muggle born and she couldn't even remember what it was like living without magic. Draco shook his head. "No, I haven't. What about you, I've heard you talk about Harry millions of times, but not once have I heard you mention Ron. What happened?" He immediately regretted asking because as soon as the question popped out of his mouth, tears sprang to Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer right now if you don't want to." Hermione shook her head. "No, you have a right to know, it's just hard to talk about that's all." Taking a deep breath, she began.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Right after Hogwarts, Ron was asked to become and auror. He accepted although I begged and pleaded with him not to accept. We had been dating for quite awhile, since fifth year at least. After he accepted the job, he proposed, telling me the only reason he had waited so long was because he had wanted to have a secure future for the two of us and the family that we would most likely have. I accepted. We had a very long engagement that lasted for two years. Harry lived with us. Two weeks before the wedding Ron and I had an argument before he left for work. He accused me of having an affair with Harry while he was out working. We argued for a good hour before he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He had never left the house before we had made up because we knew he was in a dangerous line of work." At this, Hermione let out a little sob of anguish. Draco gathered her to him, "Shhh. It's all right. It's okay to cry." Hermione sniffled and then continued her story. "I got a call at four o'clock that night, telling me that Ron had been killed while on site at a robbery. The only thing that made sense after that was that he had left the house angry and I never got to tell him how much I loved him. That's why I never talk about him, it hurts to much."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Draco held her for a long time, thinking of the pain that she had had to endure. It wasn't fair that the woman he loved had had to suffer so much. They were so young, only twenty-two and she was already aged so much more for the experience. They had more in common than he had realized. "Hermione, love, I'm so sorry. I'll bet that, wherever he is, he just wants you to be happy and he's looking down on you right now and I'll bet he's so proud of you that he's about to burst. He would want you to be happy. Do what makes you happy 'Mione." With that, he kissed her on the nose and drove her home. 


	11. The Proposal

Gifted touch  
Hermione and Draco dated exclusively for many months after that, Hermione continuing to work under him at Malfoy Inc. Needless to say, not much work got done. Before they both knew it, their six-month anniversary had already rolled around.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry shuffled to the front door, wondering who could possibly be ringing the bell at seven thirty in the morning. Opening the door, the shock must have registered on his face because Draco smirked at him. Not any Draco, but a Draco who was caring flowers and was dressed in a tuxedo. "Good morning to you to Potter. Sleep well?" The first thing to shoot out of Harry's mouth was, "Malfoy, what are you doing here, it's seven thirty in the morning. Are you insane?" Draco's smirk grew. "First of all, I'm here to speak with Hermione, I am well aware that it's only seven thirty in the morning and no I'm not insane but I am crazy. May I come in?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with Hermione this early? You couldn't wait until a normal hour, like two o'clock in the afternoon?" Draco sighed. "All right Harry, if you must know."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione awoke to find Draco sitting at the end of her bed, watching her sleep. Rubbing her eyes and stretching, she glanced quizzically at him. "What are. you doing here?" she questioned, stifling a yawn. Draco smiled slowly at her. It was a loving smile that she couldn't help but reciprocate. "I wanted to talk to you." Again, Hermione looked confused. "All right, go ahead." Draco took a deep breath. "Hermione, we've been dating for awhile, and I realized the other day that I never told you that I love you." Hermione tilted her head to one side, almost resembling a dog that you just wanted to hug (according to Draco). "Well, I love you too. But why now, you couldn't wait to tell me that?" "Something like that. Hermione, not only do I love you, but I'm in love with you. There is not an image of my future that I don't see you there with me. I can't even imagine life without you. Hermione, I want you to be my wife." Hermione gaped open- mouthed at him. "Draco, you aren't serious?" He nodded his head. "Yes, love, I am. Hermione, will you marry me? Please," he added as an afterthought. "Are you crazy!" she exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you." 


	12. A Special Visit from an Old Friend

GIFTED TOUCH  
It was two weeks before Hermione's marriage to Draco and they were both getting very excited. When they had come from Hermione's room that morning, Harry had been waiting for them downstairs with breakfast. Hermione was surprised to find that he had no reservations about Draco and her getting married. Yet there was still something nagging at the back of her mind.  
  
~ * ~  
Sitting on her bed Hermione's mind wandered automatically to Ron. Unfurling her legs from beneath her, she stood and walked to her bookshelf. Choosing a thick, leather-bound book, she sat at her desk and placed it in front of her. Opening the cover, she flipped through the pages searching for a specific picture. Every page was covered with pictures of her, Harry and Ron. Finally, towards the center of the album, she found the picture she had been looking for. It had been taken at the apartment a couple of weeks after Ron had proposed. It was one of the only pictures in the album that was of only her and Ron. They were sitting across from one another on the floor, foreheads and noses touching. They were both smiling. She didn't have a memory of the picture being taken, she could only remember when Harry had developed (he had taken a photography class as well) the picture and given it to her. She had planned to get it framed but she had kept putting it off. Now that she thought about it, she was going to get it framed before the wedding. The wedding. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh Ron, if I could only talk to you one more time." She covered her face with her hands and silently began weeping. Sensing a presence behind her, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at the mirror to see who was standing behind her. What she saw made her gasp in surprise. Ron was standing behind her.  
  
~ * ~  
Hermione spun around, assuming that it had been a trick of the light on the mirror. She definitely wasn't imagining things. Ron was there, smiling and looking perfectly solid. "Ron. how? What?" Ron grinned. "Hello Hermione, nice to see you too." Before Ron could say anything else, Hermione had jumped up and rushed to him, throwing herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Ron's firm grasp encircle her. "It's true. You really are here, you aren't my imagination. How is it possible that you're here?" Ron pulled back to look at her. "Let's just say I pulled a few strings. I came back because you needed me, and I told you I would always be there for you. So, here I am." Grinning again, he almost smirked. "I hear that you're going to get married to a certain Master Malfoy." Hermione sank onto her bed. "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to fall in love with him, but it did and." Ron held up a hand to silence her. "I know, but why do you think you went there for a job. I sent you there because I knew he loved you and you had made yourself so miserable over my death. It was horrible to watch. I know that he'll make you happy." Hermione gaped at him. "You've been watching me? Ronald Weasley I don't believe you! Have you ever even heard of privacy, what about when I've been in the shower." Ron laughed. "First of all, it's nothing that I haven't seen before," this comment made Hermione blush furiously, "and second of all, I always stop watching whenever you're having your, er, shall we say, personal moments. You haven't changed a bit. Also, no, it didn't hurt, and no I don't mind that you have feelings for Malfoy. I'm glad you still have the necklace." Ron looked distant for a moment, tilting his head as though he were listening to something. He came back to earth (no pun intended). "My time is almost up, I should go soon. Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that I will always love you. Don't ever think that I've stopped, and if you need someone to talk to," he pointed upwards, "I'm always there to lend an ear." "Thank you Ron, I love you too." With that she rushed into his arms yet again.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was like this that Draco found them a couple of minutes later. It took a moment for him to take in what he was seeing. "Weasley?" he asked. Both Hermione and Ron looked up at the same time. "You'd better take really good care of her Malfoy, just remember, I'm always watching." He looked at Hermione and gave her one more tender smile. "I love you," he said, and with that he simply vanished, leaving Draco very confused and Hermione very much at peace with herself. 


	13. The Wedding

GIFTED TOUCH  
Hermione smiled at her reflection in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the door in her dressing room. She no longer had any reservations about getting married to Draco either. Ron had calmed her fears. They would always love one another but they both knew that it was better for her happiness that she found someone new and lived her life. A knock on the door announced the arrival of Ginny, her maid of honor. Ginny gasped at the sight of her best friend. "Hermione, you look absolutely fantastic," she squealed in a very childish manner. Hermione grinned at her. "Thanks Ginny, I must say I was a little nervous about how the dress would look." Hermione, however, had nothing to worry about. The cream colored dress was a Renaissance style cut. The bodice was a low square cut that laced up the front. The sleeves were baggy and hung down to look as if they were part of the dress. The skirt however, was her favorite part. Falling past her feet, it dragged slightly behind her creating a short train. She didn't wear a veil but she did wear a crown of white and red roses with the same color streamers falling down the back of it to stop just above her hips. Just then, Hermione's mother joined the two of them. "Hermione, darling. The ceremony is about to begin. You look lovely," she added. "Okay mum," Hermione replied, "We'll be right there." Checking her appearance once more, Hermione and Ginny smiled at one another and stepped out of the room.  
~ * ~  
Draco waited nervously next to the altar for Hermione to walk up the aisle. Harry placed a calming hand on Draco's shoulder. Ironically enough, he was Draco's best man. Who knew? In the weeks before the wedding Harry and Draco had become quite close and could almost call each other best friends. "Calm down Draco, everything will be fine." Draco smirked nervously at him. "Me? Nervous? Whatever Potter?" Harry grinned knowingly at him then whispered; "Here she comes." Draco gave Harry one more panicked look and then turned to face Hermione. The sight that befell him took his breath away. The white dress and crown of flowers that Hermione wore were almost as beautiful as the woman that wore them was. She greeted him with a warm smile. Before the ceremony started, he whispered to her, "You're beautiful."  
  
The ceremony was beautiful and there were many tears among the guests, especially during the vows which both Hermione and Draco had written themselves. They spoke of when they first realized that they were in love with the other. Many laughed when Draco spoke of how Hermione had slapped him and how that was when he knew he was in love with her. After the priest had stated "By the power vested in me, I now pronounced you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," no one in the pews had any doubt that the two belonged with one another. There was one red head in the crowd however, who was the most certain of all. Hermione looked around smiling and looked right into his eyes. Ron gave one last smile and wave, then disappeared. Hermione was the only one who had seen him.  
~ * ~  
THE END 


End file.
